


A Prince Hidden

by Fandom_girl21



Series: Wonderland [1]
Category: Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Unseelie Court
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6540526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a trip to the Unseelie Court, Mark and Julian both are faced with the reality that the Kieran they know may not be the one that they see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Prince Hidden

Kieran’s laugh echoed through the hall. The sound of bottles slamming on wood creating a boisterous beat.

Julian peered through one of the doorways to see Kieran and what presumably were his friends talking.

“I thought he said he had no one.”

“He doesn’t.”

Mark’s voice was soft.

“They would all sell him out if they could gain something.”

Kieran was smiling and leaning to side where a girl was whispering in his ear, a finger trailing down his arm. He was giving her his distracted attention, smiling at something one of his friends said.

Suddenly he stilled and turned to her,

“You would give me that honor?”

She looked at him shyly.

“My prince you are known for being the best amongst your brothers, surely if I were to give myself to someone it would only be the best.”

Julian waited for laughs the snickering. Mark only shook his head,

“The Fae see love as free, as the body as something that is beautiful.”

“In other words,”

Said Kieran moving to stand, the others standing as well until he waved them off.

“Her body is a gift, not something that should be shamefully spoken in whispers behind closed doors.”

Kieran smiled leaning against the arm of the couch.

Julian looked between Mark and him. Finally he moved into the room.

“Look we didn't—

“A gift given for nothing? That does not sound like the Fae way.”

The girl’s eyes flashed.

“Who I allow to give myself to is not the concern of a —”

“Hush Miyla. Don’t concern yourself with my Father’s guests. This is merely a theoretical debate.”

Kieran said waving her off. Mark almost smiled, he’d never seen Kieran act like this at the hunt. But this was not the Hunter, this was the Prince. A son of the King,, this was his domain.

“Now Mark, it is true, a gift given freely is never a gift. So Miyla what is it you would like from me agreeing to your request?”

Kieran turned to look down at her on the couch. His hands clasped behind his back. 

“She will chain you brother. Have you by her side for the rest of eternity.”

Said a quiet voice from the end of the couch. Kieran turned his eyes to him, a little brother from the looks of it. He smirked at him,

“Roland you think she will have me? Do you think I will allow it?”

Roland looked at his brother his sky blue eyes narrowed.

“Are you sure you would know? It has been a while since you’ve been with a woman yes?”

Mark gave Julian look, as if to say watch.

And Julian did,

“Really Kieran was it Mark? A half-blood?”

Asked one of them leaning toward him, to Mark’s surprise Kieran didn’t get angry he only smiled cooly back.

“I am young Draco. I did not have many options.”

Kieran sauntered toward Draco, the others all watching him. He plucked the drink from Draco’s hand and smiled down at him. He leaned close and almost conspiringly whisper gesturing to Mark,

“Now even you cannot tell me I did not pick a good candidate? His eyes are not his only asset.”

Julian could feel the blush, but Mark only smiled and winked. Draco smiled back.

“Is the smile for me?”

Mark shook his head, running his hand over the tables that lay strewn between them and the couch.

“Now why would I give my smile to a low noble when I can give to a prince?”

Kieran chuckled the others all laughed. Julian could see Roland roll his eyes.

The doors opened and a man young, a noble by the looks of his clothes, walked toward Kieran.

Kieran straightened,

“Adrien where have you been? I have been bored.”

The noble flashed a smile and dipped his head.

“Forgive me my darling prince. My Father had me in negotiations, he would like me to understand his trade.”

Kieran nodded swishing his drink and taking a sip.

“And?”

He prompted when Adrian didn’t speak.

“My father has bid me an early night. If you are still in need of a distraction…?”

Mark could feel the anger, but he had known even then how the Princes’ had many lovers. He just didn’t think he’d be meeting any of them.

Kieran took another sip and moved away, his hand trailing over the exposed flesh at Adrien’s neck. Adrien’s eyes fluttered.

“While I would be delighted to entertain you Adrian. I have a prior engagement.”

His hand went to Miyla tilting her head up, she looked at him in adoration, Adrian watched on impassive. 

“Very well.”

Was all he said. Mark was inpressed he wasn’t begging. Kieran caught his look and turned to everyone and beamed. 

“Come to the gardens! This room is getting to be far too crowded.”

“Yes because of the Shadowhunters stench.”

Kieran didn’t break his stride but his voice was ice.

“If I hear another unsavory comment spoken of my family’s guests. The speaker’s family will be out on the street to see the dawn.”

“My apologies your highness.”

“You’ve been getting on my nerves today Draco. Leave. I am done with you company.”

“Your highness I—”

Kieran turned the group halted.

Kieran took a step forward, a Hunter sensing easy prey.

“Leave.”

Draco did head held down. The others snickered looking away. Kieran angrily flounced out to the gardens. The others came after rearranging chairs in a semi circle. Mark made idle chit chat with them. 

Kieran and Roland stood at the shallow balcony, Julian was close enough to hear their conversation.

“Finally, I was so close to snapping his goblet.”

“Which was why I took it from him. You need to learn better control.”

“I know Keira—”

Kieran griped his arm Roland hissed. It took everything in Julian to not intervene.

“No you don’t Roland. You are but a child, not even of age to have your debut. You have never felt the sting of pain on your back. And I will like it to stay that way for as long as I can. Learn to control your temper, learn to keep your eyes hidden. For you know what happens to those who show their emotions,”

“They are broken.”

Kieran nodded. They stared at each other for a moment, finally Kieran was satisfied with what he saw and he released Roland. 

He turned and signaled Julian to follow him down to the green. Roland stood motionless watched them walk away.

“The best way to protect him young Shadowhunter is not draw attention to him.”

Kieran’s voice was low, his face haughty like the Prince he was.

“Did someone protect you?”

“If they did they did a poor job.”

“You’re alive.”

Julian pointed out.

“Well if that is the standard then I’m glad, but I would like my younger siblings to at least know what true happiness is.”

“And did have that? Did you have true happiness with Mark?” 

Kieran stopped and turned to him. Julian had no idea why he was asking what he knew it to be sensitive question.

For the first time Kieran let his guard down, Julian saw the faerie boy that had begged and done terrible things to get Mark back.

“I thought I did. I really thought I did. It seems the saying of Shadowhunters are true,”

Julian tensed, he couldn’t help it. He might be an amazing liar even if he couldn’t control his body.

“What saying?”

“There have been many of my people that have loved Shadowhunters Julian. Enough for us to have a saying, “to love a Shadowhunter is to love God, like God they always choose the light.”

Julian looked away, Mark made his way toward them. His eyes going to Kieran, who turned away and walked toward his friends as if nothing as happened. As if the one person he loved he knew would also crush his heart one day.

In that moment Julian understood fairies with a stark clarity, they weren’t flippant, they didn’t talk in riddles for fun, they did as a protection. Protection of heart, of soul, of pride. Exactly what Emma had done for him. Maybe Shadowhunters and the Fair Folk weren’t so different after all.

“May I suggest a different phrase,

Kieran stopped and turned. Roland taking the opportunity and leading the group in stories of his sisters. His beautiful sisters if case anyone was wondering.

Kieran rose an eyebrow, Mark seemed to already guessed what they had been talking about. A wave of anger crashed over Julian as that moment, he knew Mark had been selfless, had come back to them. He was eternally happy and grateful he had chosen them. But he had seen how wonderful true happiness with Emma was, he couldn’t believe Mark had thrown that all away for them. He loved for him for it, but oddly he knew Kieran had needed him, had been the only one the Prince had remotely trusted, possibly ever. Kieran deserved better.

“To love a Shadowhunter is to love fiercely and without remorse, for to love them is to be loved by God.”

Kieran blinked rapidly. Finally smiling. He leaned and brushed his lips over Julian’s cheek. He took a step back his Princely mask back on.

“Perhaps your ruthless heart can also help as well as harm Julian blackthorn. I hope to see you help my people more than harm them. Perhaps then many decades from now we equate the love of a Shadowhunter with the pureness of Heaven in happiness and not bitterness.”

Kieran winked at him and turned and walked toward his groupies. Mark and Julian shared a smile, they would do it, if Mark couldn’t ever have Kieran again he would at least give him a reason to give a genuine smile.


End file.
